


Let Me Take Care of You

by rachlovesligers



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachlovesligers/pseuds/rachlovesligers
Summary: When Steve travels to 1970 with Tony, he ends up in Peggy Carter's office, confronted by the love of his life. Steve knows he should walk away, but Peggy has other, more enjoyable ideas.





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Steggy Week 2k19
> 
> Day 1 (Monday): It’s Endgame, baby!

Steve’s hand shook a little as he examined the framed photograph. It was an image he hadn’t seen in years, a small private, trying his hardest not to stand out on his first day at basic.

It wasn’t unusual to see a framed photo of himself on a stranger’s desk, he knew he had fans, as much as that made him cringe. Or rather, Captain America had fans. But this wasn’t a photograph of Captain America.

As he turned to look at the door, it started to dawn on him what the lettering would spell out.

Margaret Carter

Director

_Peggy._ He was in Peggy’s office.

As he stared at the door, utterly stunned, a shadow appeared behind the glass, the outline of someone approaching.

Steve didn’t have time to hide before the door was thrust open and he came face to face with Peggy. The love of his life.

She blinked, brow furrowing as she took him in.

“Steve? What are you doing here – what are you wearing?”

Her voice was even, and the soft lilt of her accent tugged at deeply buried memories.

He opened and shut his mouth, lost for words, then pulled off his baseball cap, wringing it between his hands.

“I didn’t realise this was your office. I wasn’t supposed to run into you. I… I’m just visiting.” He inhaled deeply and ran his hand through his hair.

Peggy watched him carefully, seeming preoccupied with his hand as it tugged at his hair and then dropped to his side.

“Oh,” she finally said.

They stood face to face, taking each other in. The silence made Steve feel like time had stopped, until finally Peggy took a step towards him.

“What happened to your face?” She looked pained as her hand reach up, hovering just over the bruising.

He smiled, not sure how to explain it. “I punched myself in the face.”

Peggy’s frown deepened, and her hand finally touched his skin.

“It’s a long story,” he added.

As she caressed his cheek, his eyelids fluttered closed.

“My darling,” she murmured, and he leaned into her touch.

Her hand was so warm, and she touched him with such a softness that it made his heart ache. Even this small act of intimacy made him feel so loved.

At this proximity the smell of her perfume was overwhelming, not the same one he remembered, but there was a note to it that was familiar, a flower perhaps? Steve took a deep breath. He had no idea how the hell he was going to walk away from her again.

He leaned down and pressed his cheek to hers. His heart was hammering in his chest as his hands found her waist, holding her close.

For a while they just breathed, pressed against each other, as if staying still would stop the moment from passing, would stop time moving forward.

“How long do we have?” Peggy’s voice was gentle, soothing, but he couldn’t bear to answer, and as he turned to look at her, he felt the tears pool over and begin to run down his cheeks.

Without hesitation, he leaned down and kissed her.

It was different from any other kiss he’d had before – although, admittedly, he didn’t have many to compare it to. The full force of the emotions he’d spent years carefully packing away came bursting to the surface.

Without consciously deciding to, he pulled Peggy’s body flush against his. The way she groaned against his lips indicated she wasn't unhappy about it.

She pulled away without warning, and Steve felt like a part of him was ripped away with her.

He whimpered a quiet “ _No_ ” as they broke physical contact, and Peggy laughed, smoothing out the lines between his brows with her thumb.

“Always so dramatic,” she smiled. “Let’s relocate to somewhere more comfortable. Wait here for ten minutes, then follow signs to the medical bay.”

And with that, she turned on her heel and left. Steve stood there, struggling to believe what had just happened, and what was, potentially, _going_ to happen.

The sensible part of him knew he should walk away, but a much bigger part of him knew he was too far gone to walk away from the opportunity to be “somewhere more comfortable” with Peggy Carter.

* * *

The medical bay was empty when Steve arrived, in stark contrast to the rest of the base, which was teeming with people. He wondered if that was Peggy’s doing.

He walked up and down, poking his head into a few of the rooms, until he found her. She was perched on the end of a small bed in a nondescript room, her back straight, ankles crossed demurely, and a mischievous grin on her face.

He stood still for a moment, taking her in. His memory hadn’t exaggerated her beauty, she was jaw-dropping. The sprinkling of grey in her hair and the lines that framed her eyes only added to her appeal. She still had that dominating presence he remembered – she always had been the most interesting person in any room.

His eyes trailed over her, smiling at how her style had adapted to the times, when he noticed a band of gold on her left hand. His smile faltered – she was married.

She noticed his gaze, and covered the ring with her other hand.

“It’s complicated,” she offered.

“Your marriage or this situation?” He hated the petulant edge to his voice.

“Both.” She held his gaze. “But I want this. Do you?”

He should’ve said no, he should’ve walked away. A few years ago he would have done the right thing, and pushed aside the surge of jealousy he felt towards the man who had taken his place to marry Peggy. But after years of loss, he couldn’t bear to say no to this. He needed her.

He nodded, and she stood.

In between kisses they removed each other’s clothes, throwing them aside. When Peggy reached behind herself to undo her bra, Steve tugged her hands away and turned her around. He removed the undergarment slowly, planting kisses on her skin as he peeled the material away.

When they were both completely nude, she pulled him towards the bed and pushed him down. He groaned loudly, loving the way she moved his body, strength and tenderness all at once.

“Steady on,” Peggy laughed.

She straddled him, warm and wet against his stomach, and he almost came just from that sensation, the full weight of her on top of him.

As he moaned again, his head falling to the side, she leaned down and stroked his hair back from his face.

“You’re so beautiful,” she crooned.

His breathing was ragged as he looked up at her, and he felt like he should be the one saying those words. From this angle, she was radiant.

“Is this your first time?”

He nodded, hating the blush that coloured his cheeks.

“I want you to tell me if anything is too much, alright?”

He nodded again, and a surge of warmth travelled through him. He felt so cared for, he hadn’t realised how much he’d been craving it.

She moved slowly, lifting herself and guiding him into her. His breath caught as she sank down onto him.

Their eyes met and then she started moving, and Steve honestly didn’t know how long he would last. The sensation had him bucking up into her, desperate for more.

She laughed, and Steve remembered from the books he’d read that this alone probably wasn’t enough for her. He reached down and found her clit, rubbing in small circles.

“ _Oh_.” The look of surprise of Peggy’s face was incredibly satisfying.

He managed – miraculously – to hold off until Peggy threw her head back, groaning. He saw her through to the end of her orgasm, then finally let himself go, finding his own release.

Peggy slumped forward, breathless, and he held her against his chest.

“You sure we won’t be interrupted?” He asked, running his hand up and down her spine.

“I’m certain.” She shivered, then moaned quietly as his hand kept moving. “I said I had a migraine, and I’m not to be disturbed under any circumstances. I can guarantee no one will disturb us.”

Steve smiled. Peggy was as formidable as ever.

They talked for a while, Peggy’s head pillowed against his chest. He loved just holding her close, skin to skin, warmth radiating between them. If they did nothing else he’d be content just to have that.

She talked mostly about work, how she’d ended up as the director. Steve knew a lot of it already from reading about it in old files, but it was nice to hear it first hand.

Peggy asked about his life, and he told her a little, but he got a lump in his throat when he tried to talk about the last five years.

He wanted to focus on the present, on whatever this fleeting moment with Peggy was.

He cupped her breast, enjoying the softness, the heaviness in his palm, and when his thumb rubbed over her nipple she shivered, her hips pressing into him.

He trailed his hand down her side, coming to rest between her thighs.

“Show me what you like,” he whispered.

They ended up with Peggy laying back, and Steve’s head between her thighs. She told him exactly what to do, moaning gratifyingly when he got it right. The smell of her was intoxicating.

He used his fingers and tongue as she instructed, lapping her up until she found her release. He wasn’t perfect at it, but he was more than willing to keep trying until he was an expert.

He managed to make her come again, and sat up so he could watch her recover, feeling proud of himself. He wished he had his sketch pad so he could draw her like this, chest heaving, cheeks flushed, skin glowing with sweat.

Steve pillowed his head on her stomach, waiting for her to recover, and for the first time he noticed the stretch marks that littered her belly.

He felt an ounce of guilt as his fingers traced over them, wondering what her situation with her husband was. But then the image of Peggy pregnant hit him like a truck. The thought of her round with his child was almost too much to bear, he ached for the future they would never have.

“Steve?”

He blinked up at her, lifting his head. He crawled up her body and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently.

They kissed for a long time before she pulled away.

“Everything will be alright, my darling. I know it’s hard to see that just now.”

He blinked quickly.

“Do you want to stop?”

He shook his head vigorously, before leaning down to kiss her neck.

Peggy turned them until Steve was on his back and she was on top of him again.

“Let me take care of you,” she said softly, and he nodded in response. He’d never wanted anything more.

She kissed her way down his body, massaging him as she went. He could feel the anticipation building as she got lower and lower, but honestly, he would’ve been content even if she’d stopped then and there – he loved the feeling of her hands all over him.

By the time she got down there, he was half hard, and it didn’t take much to work him up again. She stroked him slowly, then licked him from base to tip, and Steve could feel his eyes start to roll back in his head.

When she took him into her mouth, he didn’t last long. He reached down, tugging at her as he felt himself tipping over the edge, but she batted his hand away and swallowed everything down.

He’d barely recovered when she started up again, running her hand up and down him as she massaged his balls. He groaned embarrassingly loudly, and caught Peggy’s satisfied smile before his head tipped back.

She brought him to another peak, and he thought that would be it, that they were even. But she moved her fingers lower again, massaging delicate skin, and Steve could feel his desire building up again already.

Without warning she pressed against a spot that had him coming again, yelling her name. He writhed under her touch, too far gone to feel embarrassed. Steve was in awe of Peggy, he had no clue how she knew exactly what would send him wild, but she did it again, crooning his name.

“You’re doing so well, my darling,” she said as she kneaded his thigh.

He felt so relaxed, head tipped back, eyes half-lidded, mouth wide open as he panted. He felt he ought to offer to even things out, but Peggy just kept going, bringing him to peak after peak, and he got to a point where he could barely form coherent thoughts, let alone words.

His hips bucked up of their own accord, grinding against her hand as he ached for more. When she gave him what he wanted he was breathless, head spinning as it lolled to the side and his eyelids fluttered closed.

“ _Breathe_ , Steve.” Her voice was still gentle, but there was a warning in it. He took a deep breath, as instructed, and felt her hand on his stomach.

“Keep going,” she added. He followed her orders willingly, breathing deeply.

Her hands had stilled, and he felt her watching him. He was desperate to please her, so he kept going, pushing her hand up and down as he inhaled and exhaled.

“Good boy.”

Her words sent a shiver down his spine, and when she seemed satisfied he wasn’t going to pass out, she went back to massaging him.

His world shrunk to this room, to him and Peggy, and the way she was touching him. He was slick with sweat, and his head lolled from side to side as she worked him up _again._ He moaned her name in between strangled groans.

Eventually, when he was spent, she moved her hands and mouth away, and watched him for a moment. She reached out and placed her hand gently on his chest, letting it rise and fall as he caught his breath.

“How are you feeling, my darling?”

He blinked at her. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously.” She tried to stop the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth.

“Incredible,” he breathed. “I feel incredible.”

“Good.”

Peggy shifted, moving so she was between him and the wall, then reached down and slid her arm under his shoulders. His entire body felt like jelly as she lifted him and cradled him against her chest.

He had a vague notion that it should be the other way around, that she should be holding her, but he pushed the thought aside. It was an outdated notion that they ought to have roles, and Peggy had always been decades ahead of her time.

Besides, there was nothing he wanted more than to be held him Peggy Carter’s arms.

She was so warm, and he noticed the blush that spread across her chest. Her breathing was ragged, as though she’d been the one who’d just had orgasm after orgasm.

Steve turned his head, and pressed his open mouth to her neck. He tasted the saltiness of her sweat.

Peggy’s hands traced over him as she held him – caressing him – down his side, across his stomach, up to his throat. He was still recovering, his body limp and his legs spread.

Every now and then she reached down lower, rubbing over him ever so gently as he whimpered into her neck. Not quite bringing him to a peak, more like eking out the last few drops of pleasure before he drifted off.

Steve drifted in and out of a blissful sleep in Peggy’s arms. He was certain he’d never been more relaxed in his life. Her hands still trailed over him gently, but it was softer now, soothing.

She murmured his name and kissed his temples, the tip of his nose, the corner of his mouth. He felt so cherished. He gazed up at her in awe, and murmured something he hadn’t meant to say.

“I love you.”

Her smile was breathtaking.

“I love you too,” she replied, and as his eyelids closed, she kissed them both.

* * *

Steve finally came to his senses to a buzzing sound. He blinked up at Peggy, who was frowning at something in the corner of the room. He followed her gaze and saw his pants, crumpled on the floor. _His phone._

Steve extracted himself from Peggy, reluctantly, and fumbled in his pockets until he found it. It was vibrating in his hand as he unlocked it, and saw he had 37 missed calls and a slew of text messages, littered with profanities. Tony was _mad_.

He frowned at the phone, flicking through the messages.

“Do you have to go?”

Steve jumped, he hadn’t realised Peggy was at his elbow, wide-eyed as she watched him. He fumbled with the phone, trying to hide it from her gaze, which was a challenge with no clothes on.

“I… yeah.” His heart sank as he fell back down to earth. His time with Peggy was almost up.

“My darling,” she crooned one last time as he reached for her.

Steve crushed his face against her neck as he held her close. They stayed still for a while, just holding each other, and when they finally pulled apart his cheeks were wet.

* * *

Steve kept it together as he walked to the meeting point. He was sure his cheeks were still flushed and his eyelashes wet, but with the baseball cap pulled low he doubted anyone would notice.

He felt a strange mix of euphoria and heartache as he walked the halls of the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. It was more than he’d ever expected to have with Peggy, but now that he’d had a taste of it, or rather, a taste of _her,_ it was even harder to walk away.

His fingers traced over the Pym particles in his pocket. If this all went to plan, it they defeated Thanos and still had some vials left over, maybe…

But there was no point dwelling on it when he might not even make it out alive. He shoved his other hand in his pocket and carried on walking, until his fingers brushed against something soft, almost silky.

He pulled out the soft fabric and realised what it was immediately. Deep blue silk decorated with lace – Peggy’s underwear.

He smiled to himself and shoved them back in his pocket.

* * *

Peggy decided to milk the migraine lie and head home – she couldn’t face sitting through her afternoon meetings looking freshly fucked. Even if her colleagues couldn’t tell, Howard certainly would, and that was more than enough reason to avoid the situation all together.

Besides, she wanted to confront her husband.

* * *

The door clicked shut behind her and she leant against it, chest heaving. Her husband looked up from his arm chair and folded his newspaper very deliberately, before slowly placing it on the table beside him.

“You knew, didn’t you?” she accused him, pulse racing.

Steve met her gaze evenly, and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“The date stuck in my mind pretty vividly, I’m sure you understand why.”

It was then that she noticed the bulge in his trousers – of course he’d been sitting here getting himself worked up over what he knew was happening across town between her and his former self.

Steve stood and stalked towards her with intent. He came to a stop in front of her, and braced his hands on the door either side of her head.

She noticed now how much he’d aged, having just seen him twenty years younger. She’d been so fixated with the fact that she was aging more quickly than him, that she hadn’t appreciated the streaks of grey at his temple and the smile lines around his mouth. They suited him well.

When he leant down to kiss her it was slow and deliberate. His hands roamed over her, concentrating on the spots that made her shiver. He knew her body so well, in contrast to the Steve she’d just been with, though they shared the same enthusiasm and determination to please.

He reached under her dress, slowly skimming up her thigh, his breathing ragged against her lips. When he got to her hips and traced her bare skin, he shuddered against her, then pulled away.

“I suppose I can give you your underwear back now.”

Peggy scoffed and smacked his chest. “You _kept_ them?”

“It was the first time we ever made love, of course I kept them.”

He kissed the corner of her mouth as she rolled her eyes.

“Besides, you’re the one who snuck them into my pocket. What did you expect me to do with them?”

She sighed. It was rather sweet, if you looked at it the right way.

Reaching down, she palmed the bulge in his trousers.

“What _are_ we going to do with you, Mr Carter?”

He whimpered, at her touch, or at being called by her name, she wasn’t sure.

“I’m afraid if you’re looking for relief, I’m worn out.”

He whined just a little, but started to pull away.

“Oh, I suppose I could go for one more round,” she laughed, pulling him back and kissing him. “Though I doubt you’ll be able to keep up with your younger self.”

Fortunately, Steve took that for the challenge it was.


End file.
